Yusukes and Keiko's Net Crisis!
by UNIVERSE-KRISSY
Summary: On the internet Yusuke and Keiko get into an argument but that comes in the later chapters! I hope you liked i but chapter two is going to be better especially with Yusuke hope you like it! YxK
1. Day Begins

Yusuke and Keiko's Net Crisis! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's in YU- YU Haku sho.  
  
Keiko began her usual routine. Waking up as usual for an awesome day of school, unlike her boyfriend Yusuke! "Oh I wonder what I should wear today since its non uniform day." Keiko looked frantically threw her draws, "oh this is perfect" she chose a tank top that was light blue and caprees. She took out her favorite necklace it was a locket of Yusuke and her when they were young. "Man he use to be so innocent." "Now he just won't do anything, oh well maybe he'll grow up!' But what's the odds of that she wondered.  
  
"Keiko what's taking so long 'yelled Botan." Botan had decided to take school and not be a grim reaper. "I'm coming just let me grab my purse, yelled Keiko through her window." "Okay better get here soon or we'll be late, smiled Botan she knew that would be enough to get Keiko through the door. Sure enough out came Keiko running wildly downstairs. "Okay I'm here lets go I don't want to be late," said Keiko. "Hahaha" laughed Botan, "Keiko don't worry I just said that this way you would get your butt down here my legs were getting numb," chuckled Botan. "Grrrrr" scowled Keiko. "Not funny Botan you know I have to keep up perfect attendance." Oh Keiko relax I'm just messing with you, you're my Bf meow", purred Botan.  
  
So the two girl's walked down the street, the day was so beautiful the sun was so bright and the wind had a nice breeze, it was a perfect June day.  
TOO Be Continued!! R&R please no flames!!!! Its going to be so fun cant wait till the my second chapter that's when will get into the good stuff! See ya!! 


	2. Getting To School

Yusuke and Keiko's Net Crisis! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's in YU- YU Haku sho. Ch.2 getting to school  
  
Meanwhile at Yusuke's, things were not going so smoothly. (As usual) "Yusuke you lazy ass get up," screamed Atsuko. "What the hell you want you alcoholic," yelled Yusuke still refusing to get out of bed. "What how dare you," growled Atsuko. Atsuko in rage shook Yusuke out of his bed, whack, whack, there went two red imprints on Yusuke's face. "Grrr alright I'm up leave me the hell alone, I can't stand freaken school, hollered Yusuke. "I don't care what you can't stand go," and with that being said Atsuko left the room, went to the cabinet and got herself some beer and as usual passed out on the couch.  
"Why me," asked Yusuke. "Hmm I wonder what Keiko's wearing" thought Yusuke. Then he turned to the clock he could see it was 7:50, "I bet Keiko and Botan are in school by now doing stinking math", he said. "Man I'm late fifty minutes he chuckled this should really piss my teachers off." Yusuke said with a sneer. Yusuke could care less what the heck he was wearing; he lazily chose khaki pants and a green muscle shirt. He grabbed his bag and headed to the front door. "Man all she does is booze and drive my life crazy" growled Yusuke. He then slammed the door shut.  
"Where is that Yusuke" said Keiko already preparing a speech. "He missed all of math class" said Kurama an emerald eye hotty. "Tell me about it'" said Botan "he gets to school later and later." "I'm here" smiled Yusuke. "Yusuke!" screamed Keiko! "Oh boy here they go again," sighed Kurama. "Yep." nodded Botan. "Yusuke why can't you get to school on time, you're always late, never do your homework," said Keiko getting ready to whack Yusuke on the face. "Yep and I'm proud of It." chuckled Yusuke. "Man, you look hot." Said Yusuke wide eyed at her and where he was staring perverted. That was the last straw Keiko whacked Yusuke three times. "Oh man that hurts! But it was worth It." said Yusuke with a red face of imprints. "Mr. Urameshi!" yelled his math teacher. "You missed all of class you have a detention!" "Ya, that's a laugh," said Yusuke, "as if I'm coming he might as well give me another one." Mr. Urameshi you will behave yourself." The teacher screamed. The teacher then thought "What's the point he never does come." "Oh Yusuke cant you try to behave." said Keiko. "Sure anything for my babe!" smiled Yusuke. "He may be lazy and thickheaded, but he does love Keiko." smiled Botan admiringly. "Yes and we have to admit he is a very lucky spirit detective, luck or no luck he totally kicks ass!" said Kurama. Botan stared at Kurama and in her head thought, "He can swear? Wow!"  
Suddenly the bell rang. "Oh biology my favorite." said Yusuke. "I can blow people up say like the teacher he totally pisses me off but I like to piss him off I'll get a total kick!" laughed Yusuke. "Yusuke you promised that you would behave." said Keiko. "Ya I said I would behave for you, that doesn't mean dumb ass teachers." sneered Yusuke. "Oh boy here he goes again." said Botan. "I personally love biology it has to do with all plant life." smiled Kurama. 'He's back to his usual self.' thought Botan. So they walked through the corridors and there came Kuwabara. "Oh great Kuwabara and Yusuke in bio." sighed Keiko. "Hey Urameshi, ready to have some fun in biology." Kuwabara grinned. "Oh hell ya! We're gonna be having fun." smirked Yusuke.  
  
Well I hope you liked it so far! I did my best honest I can't wait till the third chapter tell me how you liked it. R&R no FLAMES please!!!! I think I'm going to call my next chapter Chaos in Biology just giving you guys a heads up! Thanks for reading!  
Your Krissy! 


	3. Chaos In Biology

Disclaimer: I tragically don't own Yu- Yu Haku- sho(! Ch.3 Chaos in Biology  
  
One by one they shuffled in. Yusuke with a huge grin, and they quickly sat down. Then Mr. Nagee' came in he was a scroney man with glasses a big nose and a really irritating voice, it especially irritated Yusuke. "Well what a surprise, Yusuke, you are in your seat and behaving." Sneered Mr. Nagee. 'That's right old man keep ticking me off and your going to get it.' Thought Yusuke. "Uh-Oh Yusuke is not saying anything, Keiko something he's really up to something." Said Botan. "Botan that's exactly what I was thinking it's better he speaks his mind because when he doesn't there is even more chaos." replied Keiko worriedly.  
"Hey Urameshi, what should we do?" asked Kuwabara. "Give me a sec." Said Yusuke. "A sec for what?" asked Kurama sensing that Yusuke was up to something. Yusuke thought for a moment to see if he should say anything. Then Yusuke said, "I'm sick of school and I hate this ass of a teacher, so I'm deciding how I should make his life a living hell! Want to help?" said Yusuke curiously waiting for Kurama's answer.  
Kurama thought for a moment then the voice of Yoko Kurama came in. 'Shuici why not have a little fun?" hissed Yoko. "But," said Shuici. "No, buts Shuici this ignorant fool gives me a headache. "If you weren't in my way I would make him plant food." Said Yoko. Then he added, "He also has been giving us loads of homework why not get him back?" "Oh, very well." Said Kurama. "I'll help Yusuke." And with that Yoko said no more. "Hello earth to Kurama are you in or out?" said Yusuke with an agitated look. "Alright, I'm in.", said Kurama. "Good, now what about Hiei?" asked Kuwabara. "Kuwabara, you idiot Hiei is off in the demon world probably destroying everything in his path." Said Yusuke. "Man, shorty gets himself in every trouble." Sighed Kuwabara. "Well its better than being here." Said Yusuke.  
'Mr. Urameshi why don't you do problem three, seeing that you have nothing to do better than speak." Hissed Mr. Nagee. At that Yusuke went up to the board, then the teacher looked to his students. Yusuke picked up the chalk and wrote, when the class saw what it was they bursted out in laughter. It said, Mr. Nagee is a bastard and teaches shit, whose with me? Yusuke laughed wildly. Kuwabara was on the floor dying of laughter, even Kurama was laughing. " "What?" Mr. Nagee looked at the board dumbfounded. "How dare you make a mockery of me!" Hollered Mr. Nagee. "Yusuke!" screamed Keiko.  
"Uh-oh." Said Yusuke. "Yusuke how could you don't you want to pass?" asked Keiko with concern. "Why do I need to pass, I'm a spirit detective my job is to kick ass." Said Yusuke. "Well he does have a point." Said Botan. "Botan you're not helping." Said Keiko. "Oh right!" said Botan. Just then Mr. Nagee handed Yusuke a red slip. "What? You think I'm coming to two detentions till four? Ha that's a laugh!" yelped Yusuke.  
"Well see"! Said Mr. Nagee. "All right that's it I've had it with this idiot" said Yusuke. Kurama and Kuwabara we need to get this clown back." whispered Yusuke. "Ya but what." Said Kuwabara. "Well this is bio- logy class I could mix something up cause an explosion, then I could frame him by placing his finger prints and well never see him again." replied Kurama. "Wow Kurama awesome idea, who'd of thought you would come up with that?" laughed Yusuke. "Ya fox boy you're usually a saint." laughed Kuwabara. "Grrr what are those boy's talking about." asked Botan. "I have no clue, man Yusuke never will behave I guess there's no way to change him" sighed Keiko. "Yes, but you do love him, don't you?" asked Botan. "Of course I do, he means everything to me, he maybe stubborn, lazy, and not pay attention, but he does love me I know that's for sure." smiled Keiko. "Ohh that was so cute." said Botan sniffling.  
"Urameshi if Keiko ever find's out what you're up to, you'll be seeing oblivion." Said Kuwabara. "Ya I know but it wasn't my idea it was Kurama's." laughed Yusuke. "Hey, you said you needed a plan and I came up with one." Kurama said. "Ya okay we have a plan so lets do it." Replied Yusuke. "Ya, uh what are we doing again." Said Kuwabara dumbly. "Kuwabara did you leave your brain at home again." Asked Yusuke. "Hey Urameshi quit it." Said Kuwabara. "Im messing with you." Joked Yusuke. "Well im going to need a distraction this way I can go to the bio-lab, and oh I'll mix the ingredients in one of Mr. Nagee's containers this way we won't get caught." Said Kurama. "Kurama you're one sneaky fox." Said Yusuke. "Its not my fault its Yoko's, if he could he would destroy the world." Said Kurama in a sincere tone. "You know Yoko was a thief so I guess we shouldn't expect anything less than that" said Kuwabara trying to sound intelligent. "Tell that fool Kuwabara that I was a legend and a King of Thieves." growled Yoko. "Grr, Yoko shut up." Yelled Kurama. "Very well" said Yoko giving in for once, but something in his voice seemed fishy.  
"You know Keiko those boys are up to something and this nosey kitty wants to know what it is." Said Botan filled with curiosity. "Ya, I want to know too but what's the odds of them telling us." Answered Keiko. "Ohh there has to be a way maybe we can squeeze it out of them." Said Botan with enthusiasm. "No way I know Yusuke and theres no way he'd tell us anything" said Keiko knowing it would be point less to even try to ask Yusuke. "Well he might tell us, but I have a good idea let's ask Kurama on the internet then when Yusuke and Kuwabara come on we can try to pull it out of them!" said Keiko with hope in her eyes! "Ya killer idea oh I can't wait." Said Botan "I hate waiting! Added Botan. "Me to Botan, but if Yusuke does anything wrong and doesn't tell me the truth, I don't know if I'll trust him again especially since he promised never to lie to me again! Said Keiko in a worried tone.  
"Alright hear goes nothing" said Yusuke. Kurama nodded and got himself ready to do what he had to do. "Hey Mr. Nagee what's the point of all this bio shit maybe I'd pay attention more." said Yusuke. You can well imagine that Mr. Nagee was extremely surprise, as well as the entire class. "Oh yusuke I'm so proud of you, you actually are trying to learn." said Keiko Happily. "Ya I guess." said Yusuke. {Sweat dropping}Meanwhile Kurama was in action he quickly grabbed a pair of gloves this way his prints would not be traceable. He then chose Mr. Nagee container and went in the bio-lab unnoticed. "Oh I hate this, Yoko you only cause me trouble grr now were is chemical B and C if I mix those it should cause a negative reaction and cause an explosion in this room!" said Kurama almost missing the days when he was a fox bandit. "oh wait a minute what if someone came in this room, and it exploded they'd go bye, bye so I better put a shield in both doors this way no one can enter and be blown to piece! Said Kurama.  
"I still don't get this shit, you teachers just make us learn crap to get paid." said Yusuke. "I agree with Urameshi" said Kuwabara. 'Oh I hope Kurama gets here soon this teacher is such a d***." thought Yusuke. "Kurama are you finished." growled Yoko. "Yes I am, the bomb should go off in three minutes and destroy the entire room but not hurt anyone." smiled Kurama. "What none dead" growled Yoko. "Shuici you've gotten to soft". Raged Yoko. "Oh well deal with it."Said Shuici while he walked out of the lab and made sure that the shields were in place.  
He then as quickly as a fox could went to his chair. "Thank God Kurama, I couldn't stand this freak any longer." said Yusuke. "Well every thing is in place it should explode in three minutes, and when the investigators investigate, Bye, Bye Mr. Nagee he'll be framed." laughed Kurama. "Awesome Kurama."Said Yusuke approvingly. At that the three set back waiting and staring at the clock. "Come on, Come on."squeeled Yusuke. "Almost there" said Kuwabara. Then suddenly out of the silence BOOM, there were flames every were, the entire lab was blown to pieces, glass every were. AHHHHHHHHH went the class, "what the hell happened." the class cried. Yusuke screamed wildly "it's the end of the world hahahah!! Mr. Nagee was hiding behind his desk like a little mouse. "Yusuke are you all right, your not hurt are you." asked Keiko. Na im fine, but what the hell happened in there." said Yusuke innocently. "Do you think it was a terrorist ."asked Kurama. "No clue." said Botan with a blank face.  
"Class do to the explosion school has been cancelled leave in an orderly fashion." said the principal. "Ya were saved, this is great." said Yusuke. "Ya no school, there is a God, screamed the kids wildly. "I wonder who caused it."said Keiko. "Ya me two." said Kuwabara.  
  
Well that's my third chapter, my fourth will tell you if Mr. Nagee gets in trouble, and then begins our net crisis! This should get good! Right Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. "Hell ya" said Yusuke! 


End file.
